The Question Game
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: Tsuki OC is the host to 'The Question Game', she has kidnapped the Naruto characters and has forced them to play the game and by the end of the series we shall know all of their secrets! Please re-read everything, I changed everything completely.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any characters within the anime/manga.**

* * *

"Hello, hello! Welcome to the Question Game, I am Tsuki and I will be your host for this thing... or show. I thank you all for watching and I hope you enjoy!" A petite girl with pale, blonde hair and shining hazel eyes stepped into the center stage, in front of all the Naruto characters.

"Let us go dattebayo! No one here likes or wants to play this stupid game and I need to go get ramen!" Naruto yelled at Tsuki, glaring and trying to remove the rope that has been keeping him from escaping.

Tsuki scoffed, "Shut up Naruto!" she glared at the said boy, before turning back towards the audience, "As you all can see, I have here with me, all of the Naruto characters! In this show, they will be answering several questions and by the end of this series, we will know all of they're secrets!" Tsuki grinned cheekily and clapped her hands together.

Then, a certain red head, kazekage growled in annoyance, "Let. Us. Go. Or. I'll kill you. With my. Sand. Coffin" He glared at the host and was about to get his sand out of his gourd, but then suddenly realised... that no one would want to see him kill the host of this beloved show in live television.

Their host and went up to Gaara and hit him on the head, laughing, "Now, now Gaa-kun! Don't be mean, otherwise, I'll tell _everyone_ your biggest secret." Tsuki grinned evily and went back to the center of the stage, not bothered waiting for the kazekage's response.

"Hey you! Tsuki! Let us go or I'll use my inhuman strength on you and no will heal you after my hits!" Sakura, the pink haired girl, quickly jumped towards her, but sadly failed as she fell over and smashed her face on the floor.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt," Tsuki scrunched her nose, thinking about how much it hurt, but then acted cheerfuly, "Anyways! Thank you for watching this episode... well this isn't really an episode, so thank you for watching this little preview on what this show will be like! Please stay tuned and wait for the next episode to be shown, otherwise your precious Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji and everyone else will die a very slow and painful death, it will feel like nothing that they can ever imagine! Bye bye now! Oh! And for watching this evryone gets three cookies each!" Tsuki smiled at the audience and then quickly left the stage, instructing the characters to stay there until the next episode finishes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please re-read the whole story before reading this chapter as I have changed everything.**

"Welcome back to a new and exciting episode of this game show! And like I instructed them, the characters are still here with me!" Tsuki, once again, went to the center of the stage, smiling happily, waving to the audience and blowing kisses to them.

"Why exactly are you blowing kisses at them?" Kiba snickered.

Tsuki walked up to the said boy and put her face close to his, whispering, but loud enough so that most of the people in the room could hear her, "Why do you ask Kiba-_kun? _Are you jealous? Or are you thinking that instead of blowing kisses to them, I should blow them to _you?_"

Kiba quickly turned red and growled, "Hmph, what are you talking about? I would never steep so low as to have a crush on a low life!"

Tsuki glared at him and went back to face the audience, "Thank you everyone for being here once again! We will now start our Question and Answering time."

"Yosh! Oh Boy! I'm so excited! I wish everyone Good Luck in answering your questions and." Lee jumped up and down, coming forward to Tsuki.

"Remember that the _Power of Youth _is with all of you!" This time, Gai said that. Sakura sweat dropped and hit Lee on the head, telling him to go back to the back, while Tenten scolded her sensei for interrupting the start of the game.

Tsuki shook her head and grunted, "Anyway, our questionee is Naruto! I will be the one to ask him a question. And Naruto, you have to reply to the question honestly, and that goes for everyone else too."

"Oh! Yes! It's me! I knew I'd be first! After all, I'm number one!" Naruto ran to Tsuki and grinned at her while Tsuki just rolled her eyes.

"Okaay, Naruto, why do you protect Konoha and everyone in it, even though they beat and hurt you when you were a little kid?"

Naruto looked down at the ground and smiled a sad smile, "Well, first of all, I have a lot of friends now, here in Konoha. They've been one of the only reasons why I protected this village from any harm. I also wanted to prove myself to the villagers. I wanted them to look at me like how they view everyone else and not judge me by what's sealed inside me, but by whom I really am. I wanted them to know what type of person I was, plus, I see everyone here as a comrade, and those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum," then all of a sudden, Naruto grinned a happy grin, "I want to protect everyone I care for! That's my ninja way!"

"N-Naruto-kun, that w-was a very i-inspiring speech, a-a-and-" Hinata started speaking, but she was cut off by Naruto hugging her.

"Gee! Thanks Hinata-chan!"

As he said that Hinata fainted and fell to the ground, everyone than ran to Hinata and tried shaking her awake. It took a good five minutes to get her to wake up.

Tsuki sighed in relief and faced the audience once again, "Sorry everyone, that accident wasn't meant to happen, but now that everyone is okay, we'll get on to the game. Now, is there anyone that wants to ask a question?"

"I do!" Karin yelled and walked up to Tsuki and smiled sweetly, stroking her hair.

"My question is for the pink haired bitch, Sakura."

Sakura and glared at her and mumbled, "_You're a pink haired bitch too you know."_

"What was that?" Karin raised a brow at Sakura as she shook her head saying 'no', "Anyway, my question is; why do you still like Sasuke-kun after he betrayed you and the village? Why can't you just give up on him?"

"A-ano, I just… I just feel that if I don't have Sasuke-kun with me, I'm all alone and empty inside, but when I'm with him, I get this butterfly feeling in my stomach and it's like we're the only people in the entire universe, besides, have you seen his body! He has hot friggin' abs!" Sakura started drooling and went to Sasuke, and grabbed his arm, but Sasuke just pushed her away.

"Get away from him! He's mine!"

"Nuh-uh biatch!"

"Okay, okay! Break it up!" Tsuki scolded the two girls and told them to go back to the back of the room, just then; the mail man went in and gave an envelope to Tsuki. Said girl opened it, pulled out a small piece of paper and read it, "Cool. Looks like a fellow fan of ours, has sent in a question for Sasuke." Tsuki put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Hn. Whatever, what's the question?"

"AHAHA! It says; _Sasuke, why does your hair look like a duck's butt? Sincerely, T.N."_ Tsuki stared at Sasuke before bursting out laughing.

"Hn. Well if you must know the truth. It is currently in fashion and it makes me look good. I made it like this so that people would think I look better than Itachi. My whole life, I've been trying to beat him at something like looks, so I spend an hour each day making sure my hair always looks better than his." Sasuke glared at Tsuki and sighed.

Everyone burst out laughing and fell to the floor, except for Karin, Sakura and Ino who glared at everyone. Sasuke then turned red and sat on the floor pouting.

Tsuki wiped a tear from her eye and stood up, "Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed today's episode! Have a great day and I hope you watch our episodes that are yet to come! Here are another 3 cookies for watching and enjoying!"

She then burst out laughing one more time, waving to the audience, and walked off the stage followed by the characters.


End file.
